


A Fight And Growing Pains

by SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, they talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/SirenWritesStuff
Summary: Taylor be having a good day and then BAM boyfriends be fightingPolyam ship OC with Beel,Levi and Mammon
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon/Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Fight And Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing all the growing pains stories first because i am still early on in the game (mainly focusing on events right now LOL)
> 
> I feel they would have a lot of these fights too so this is just one of many. 
> 
> Taylor is my OC and Self insert for Obey Me! Gigamon is a fake show i made up to be Taylor's Special Interest.
> 
> If you wanna know more about her follow me on Twitter- Im HighTideSiren on there.

Taylor thought her day was going pretty good actually. She had finished all her homework on time so she could watch some of the new season of Gigamon with Leviathan. She rounded the corner seeing a sight she wasn’t expecting. A demon formed Mammon had pinned the demon formed Levi to the ground- wait no- Levi broke free and smacked Mammon with his tail. She sighed and leaned against the wall.   
  
When they got like this, it was just easier to let him tire themselves out. Whatever they were fighting about now wasn’t her problem even if she was dating them. Speaking of dating people… Where was Beel? She looked around and saw him snacking on a cookie at the other end of the hallway. She smiled softly seeing him just minding his own business. He walked up to the fighting older brothers of his and frowned.   
  
“Why are you two fighting now?” He asked taking a final bit of the cookie as he looked down at his brothers.   
  
“Leviathan said that He’s gonna take Taylor for the whole week.”   
  
“She said she wanted to play Gigamon’s games and watch the show with me. And there’s over 13 main series games with at least 11 spin offs. SO YEAH I’M TAKING HER TO WHOLE WEEK.”   
  
Oh so this way about her after all.   
  
She was about to step in and stop them before Beel just fucking body slammed into both Mammon and Levi. Taylor let out a loud surprised sound as she watched one of the younger brothers totally throttle the older two.    
  
“HEY! What do you three think you are doing?” She asked, storming up to them finally. All three stopped their fighting and stared up at her.    
  
“U-uh.”   
  
“Uh is right. You better have a good excuse for this. Or you guys ..” She paused for a moment to think of a threat. “Get no time with me at all this week. I’ll watch and play all of Gigamon by myself. “ Leviathan flinched as she continued,”I will have Satan walk to me to all my classes and hang out with him.” Mammon’s turn to flinch. She looked at Beel and frowned. “And I won’t sit next to any of you and sneak food.” Beel gave her puppy dog eyes as she continued on.    
  
“Now… Why.” She asked, pulling the brother’s apart - all three slipping back into their casual forms. She didn’t even notice Beel has shifted in the first place. She shook her head. What was she going to do with these boyfriends of hers?    
  
Mammon pouted slightly as the silence grew longer. Beel awkwardly looked at the other two- looking like he was about to talk before Levi frowned and shook his head at him.   
  
Taylor sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead.   
My word they were stubborn.   
  
“Levi… Baby… You’re bleeding…” She frowned seeing his cheek starting to bleed from a rug burn.    
  
LEvi shrugged. “It will heal in a few hours.” Taylor frowned and looked over at Mammon who was wiping blood off his lip.    
  
“You guys are so rough on each other… Come on. Let me take care of you.” She grabbed Mammon’s and Levi’s hands before leaning up and kissing Beel softly on the lips.    
  
“Come you three.”   
  
She dragged them to her room, the two brothers in tow not protesting much but still clearly sulking, while Beel followed behind nearly glowing because he managed to get a kiss from Taylor despite everything going on.    
  


She forced Levi and Mammon onto her bed and went into her shared bathroom with Ray, grabbing a wet cloth and coming back out with it in hand.    
  
“Just because you are demons doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you guys.” She muttered, wiping Levi’s cheek off and kissing the rug burn softly. He blushed heavily and looked away from her, back of his hand covering his mouth in his usual flustered manner.   
  
Mammon refused to look at Taylor as she wiped off the blood from his bleeding and busted lip.    
“Mams. “ she whispered , furrowing her eyebrows as he glanced at her after hearing his nickname.   
  
She leaned into him, kissing his lip softly and pulling away with a giggle- seeing his face go from 0 to 100 in terms of blushing. He stammered and looked away as well from her.   
  
“Beel What are we gonna do? They aren’t going to talk. Why were you fighting?” she asked, feinting innocence to get someone- anyone- to talk.   
  
Beel looked at the ground embarrassed as Mammon and Levi glared at him.    
  
“Because Leviathan thinks he can hog your attention.” Mammon finally snapped, crossing his arms. “I was your first man. I deserve to not be second rate to some dumb otaku.”   
  
“I didn’t like the idea of Leviathan taking you away from us…” Beel muttered softly, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
“You guys are so.. Dumb sometimes. I’m not going to stop hanging out with you guys? Just because I’m spending more time with Levi this week doesn’t mean I love you two any less?? It just means I will spend more time with you after this. And then we can have a huge group date. But I doubt you guys will want a group date now.” She sighed, shaking her head.    
  
“Levi baby. Please don’t rub it into their faces that you are spending time with me. You know they get jealous. Almost as bad as you get.”   
  
“I don't!”   
  
“Leviathan. You are literally the Avatar of Envy. You hella get jealous.” She snickered , cupping his face and squishing his cheeks. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.   
  
“I know we have growing pains right now. We are still trying to learn how everything works and you guys are learning how to share but - I need more effort. No more fighting like that okay? It worries me deeply. I don’t like seeing you guys hurt. Even if you are demons and heal quickly. Remember I come from the human world where injuries last. Some become permanent as scars too. I don’t want you to get scared because of a fight over me.” she sighed and let go of Levi’s face and cupped Mammon’s next. He was still pouting.    
  
“Mams… Look at me. I know you are my first pact and that makes you my first man but … Please.. You three mean too much to me to see you hurt.”   
  
He looked at her finally and nodded, leaning his head over and kissing her palm. Taylor smiled softly and kissed his forehead.    
  
She let go of Mammon and turned to Beelzebub. “Come here Hummingbird.” She chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her her waist and leaned down so she could easier kiss his forehead. Taylor squished his cheeks next and chuckled.    
  
“You guys are dumb for fighting over me. But I love you all so much. More than you will ever know.”    
She kissed Beel’s forehead and smiled wide.    
  
“Do you guys wanna watch Gigamon with me?”   
  
Both Mammon and Beelzebub pulled a face as Leviathan nodded his head.    
  
“See that’s what i thought. And That’s why I’m hanging out with Levi more this week. The new season and video game just dropped so i wanted to play and watch with someone who wanted to play and watch with me. I know you two don’t care for the show so that’s why I didn’t invite you. It’s not me playing favorites.”   
  
Mammon looked at his feet before looking up at her. “I mean I guess I’ll let it happen. Only if The GREAT Mammon can come and …” He flushed and looked away again.    
  
“You want to cuddle me Mams? You wanna kiss me Mams?” She teased in a singing voice. “You wanna hugggggg me~” She teased more making his face goe even redder.    
  
“YEaH WHAT ABOUT IT ?” He snapped and covered his face with his hands at his outburst.    
  
“I think I can make that happen. If you want my attention so badly I will make time for you my love.” She whispered, face softening as the sight of her tsundere boyfriend getting flustered.    
  
“And Beel if you want i can have snacks on hand so you can come and snack with us.” Beelzebub nodded and kissed her neck.   
  
“Can I have one now?” he asked , making her laugh.    
  
“Of course Hummingbird. Let’s all go get snacks. I’ll pay.”   
  
“That sounds dangerous Taylor with Beel coming with us.”    
  
“Eh I can handle it. I’ve been saving my Grimm like crazy for a figure from Gigamon I wanted but spending it on you guys is more important.” 

All three blushed hearing her words. Beel held her tighter as Mammon and Levi got up from the bed and joined in on the tight hug.    
  
“I love you Sparks.” Mammon muttered.   
  
“I love you Zapamon.” Levi spoke softly , resting his chin on her head.    
  
“I love you Firefly.” Beel said , his tone soft and warm.    
  
“I love you three so much.”


End file.
